1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to dolls which simulate physical changes in the human body and particularly Weight loss or weight gain.
2. Prior Art
A variety of changeable dolls are known in the prior art. Typically, such dolls are structurally complex, requiring, for example, a shell which expands by liquid means or a power supply for driving a mechanical system for changing the doll's size or shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,121 discloses a mechanical toy in the form of a human figure or doll which simulates feeding by means of a motor, crank and link connections which effect expansion or contraction of the doll's abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,613 disclosed a doll which simulates various stages of pregnancy. The torso of the doll is made of a substantially rigid material with an interruption in the abdomen portion covered by a yieldable skin portion. The interior of the abdomen has a screw-driven plunger, movable by a driving tool, into engagement with the yieldable skin portion to thus distend the abdomen thereby simulating pregnancy. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,807 is a growth-simulating figure toy which simulates the growth of a female from a pre-teenager to a teenager by means of expandable breasts actuated by crank shaft and lever means, and upper and lower torso members, with the upper torso member being moveable from a first position to a trimmer-looking second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,347 discloses a flexible doll having a normal form defined by a molded elastic skin for receiving a viscous liquid filler and a separate molded, rotatable head. Addition of the viscous filler stretches and deforms the doll's body parts, with the doll returning to its normal form upon removal of the filler.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,807 and 4,828,528 disclose dolls which simulate child-growth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,807 shows a stuffed doll having extendable arms and leg means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,528 discloses a doll provided with a stretchable inner liner having an expandable core within and a skin layer in intimate contact with the inner liner. The inner lining has two or more growth phase means such as stitchings which, when removed, cause the doll to grow a predetermined extent. The doll, however, cannot be returned to its original form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,607 describes an apparatus and method for facilitating communication of human emotions for attitudinal healing or play. A rag-type doll having built-in cavities for receiving fabric forms representing various human feelings is used. The cavities may be secured by suitable closure means such as zippers, snaps, buttons, velcro, etc.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a changeable doll for simulating weight loss and weight gain which incorporates a minimum number of parts for facilitating assembly and reducing manufacturing costs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a changeable doll for simulating weight loss and weight gain which does not require a power supply means for driving mechanical or electrical systems, liquid fillers, or inflatable means.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a changeable doll which is easy for the owner to use and transport when he or she is at home, at work or traveling, such that the owner is easily accompanied by a "friend," a companion in the weight loss process.